Intermission RinxLen
by Denisse Kagamine 24seven
Summary: REESUBIDO, Fic inspirado en la canción Intermission de Big Time Rush. Es lo mismo todos los días Rin y Len no pueden dejar de provocar una pelea. Y Rin le tiene muy poca paciencia al celoso de su novio Len... Lo se mal summary.


Intermission

**Bueno, primero que nada este es mi primer fic, se llama INTERMISSION, y está inspirado en la canción de Big Time Rush, con el mismo nombre, la pareja es RinxLen ( no es incesto) es un one-shot , así que disfruten! :D**

**Advertencias:** Escenas de violencia, lenguaje indebido, algo de RinxKaito. xD, ok me callo y los dejo con el fic. Disfruten! :D

_**I**__ntermission_

Ella ya estaba cansada de todo esto, harta de que todos los días sea la misma rutina, pero se preguntaran, De qué? La respuesta es ni nada más y nada menos que su novio, Len, estaba harta de su carácter posesivo, de sus celos enfermizos, ni siquiera se podía acercar a ningún local, porque el siempre la seguía, Pero desde cuando se volvió de esa manera? Rin lo recordaba muy bien, Len desde su regreso a Japón, comenzó a comportarse más sobre protector, y pegajoso con ella, pero Rin no le tomo importancia, pero un día no hace mucho ella tuvo un pequeño accidente donde hubo una malinterpretación por parte de rubio.

*Flashback*

-  
Una chica rubia y ojos azules estaba sentada en el sofá sujetando una revista, al parecer no tenía nada que hacer, de pronto se escucho, que la puerta se abría, resulto ser un chico de cabello y ojos azules, su nombre Kaito el mejor amigo de Len…

-  
-Hola Kaito –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-

-Hola Rin –Contesto el chico de igual manera-

-Que haces aquí tan temprano, pensé que saldrías más tarde –Dijo la rubia extrañada-

-Si pero como el dueño, tuvo un imprevisto nos dejo salir antes –Contesto dando un largo suspiro-

-Oh, qué suerte la tuya –Contesto Rin soltando la revista y tumbándose en el sofá-

Como Kaito estaba muy cansado iba caminado directo al sofá donde estaba Rin, pero no se fijo y el peliazul piso una cascara de plátano haciendo que el chico cayera encima de la rubia haciendo que él y ella se besaran

-  
…..

-  
Y así duraron varios minutos ninguno de los dos reaccionaban, al parecer lo disfrutaban

-  
…

Ese beso comenzó suave, obviamente por el accidente pero cada vez se volvió más apasionado, tan apasionado que ya ninguno de los dos se quería detener, luego de varios minutos la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un chico rubio de ojos azules

-Rin ya vine y mira lo que tra…. Je –El chico quedo helado al ver a su novia y a su mejor amigo compartiendo saliva-

-RIN, KAITO! QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?! -Exclamo el rubio realmente furioso-

Al escuchar tal grito ambos ojiazules se separaron, rápidamente.  
…..

-Len, no es lo que piensas yo… -Dijo el peliazul muy nervioso-

-NO, NO ES LO QUE PIENSO ENTONCES DIME QUE CARAJOS HACES BESANDO A MI NOVIA!? –Grito el rubio realmente enojado y celoso-

-Len enserio, fue un accidente, es que el resbalo y –No pudo terminar ya que el rubio la interrumpió-

-TU CALLATE MALDITA ZORRA! , ESTO NO TIENE NINGUNA EXPLICACION! –Volvió a gritar aun más enojado-

Esas palabras hicieron que Rin solo bajara la cabeza y comenzara a llorar.  
….

-Hey amigo creo que ahora si te pasaste! –Comento el peliazul algo molesto-

-Se lo merecía por maldita puta que es! –Respondió a un molesto el rubio –

-No sé si te dijeron, pero hacer llorar a una mujer no es de hombres! –Dijo Kaito que ya se estaba enojando-

-Ósea que me estas diciendo marica?! –Pregunto Len muy molesto-  
No Len, no te estoy diciendo ni marica, ni gay, ni mandilon! Ni nada por el estilo! Pero es que hacer llorar a una mujer demuestra que eres un completo cobarde! –Comento Kaito intentando calmarse-

-JAJAJAJA! Mira que tenemos aquí! Kaito Shion! Termino siendo una completa nenita! –Exclamo burlescamente el rubio-

-*Ahora si te lo buscaste rubio* -Pensó Kaito muy enojado- El peliazul se levanto de sofá, acercándose a Len y dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula, haciendo que este callera al suelo-  
….

-QUE CREES QUE HACES MALDITO?! –Pregunto el rubio mientras escupía sangre por la boca-

-ESTAS CIEGO O QUE?! –Pregunto Kaito de igual manera-

Cuando Len se levanto fue directo donde estaba Kaito y golpeo su estomago haciendo que este cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolo, y aprovechando Len empezó a patearlo muy fuertemente, provocando que el peliazul soltare gemidos de dolor  
…..

-ESO TE PASA ESTUPIDO! POR BESAR A MI NOVIA Y POR MARICON! –Gritaba Len con mucha rabia encima-

Kaito de milagro seguía consciente, así que tomo una de las piernas de Len y tumbo al rubio de nuevo, el peliazul empezó a golpear al rubio en todas partes, igualmente con mucha rabia encima-  
…..

-MARICA YO?! JAJA! AL MENOS YO NO HAGO LLORAR A MI NOVIA! –Grito el peliazul furioso y empezando a estrellar la cabeza de Len contra el suelo-  
…..

El peliazul duro así un buen rato golpeando la cabeza del rubio y luego siguió con el rostro, etc-  
…

Kaito miro sus puños que estaban llenos de sangre de su mejor amigo, el chico solo frunció el seño, El chico estaba a punto de retirarse a su cuarto, pero sintió nos brazos húmedos que lo rodeaban, volteo la mirada y vio al rubio lleno de sangre y severamente golpeado al parecer no estaba muerto, pero si estaba algo atontado por santa golpiza que recibió.  
…

Poco a poco el rubio se acerco a Kaito y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le golpeo la barbilla, después la nariz y por último la boca, Len prosiguió con el ataque a Kaito y poco a poco Len empezó a recuperar fuerza y conocimiento.  
…

-APOCO CREISTE QUE TE IBAS A LIBRAR TAN FACILMENTE DE MI?! –Grito Len muy pero muy enojado-

Ahora Kaito y Len se estaban golpeando uno al otro, ese escenario parecía todo un combate de King Boxing, donde ningunos de los dos quería perder.  
…..

La rubia después de varios minutos llorando, levanto la mirada, y quedo petrificada al observar tal atrocidad.  
…..

Len su novio y Kaito se estaban peleando a muerte.  
…..

Rin no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo, así que decidió ponerse en medio de los dos haber si lograba separarlos, grave error.  
…...

Pues al momento de ponerse en medio de ambos chicos, Len no se dio cuenta y en vez de golpear a Kaito golpeo a Rin en el ojo, haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente al suelo.  
…..

-  
*Fin flashback*

-  
Aunque pasaron más tres años de ese "pequeño" accidente, Len no lo olvidaba, aun no podía asimilar que Rin, su primer y único amor, lo haya cortado de una forma tal cruel.  
…

*Flashback*

-  
Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquel día, Un martes Rin cito a Len, en una cafetería, Rin tenía que decírselo ya!

El chico llego al lugar y a la hora indicada y vio a su novia tomando algo de café, y sus ojos reflejaban miedo y algo de preocupación.  
….

-Rin ya estoy aquí, dime de que necesitas hablar? –Pregunto Len al notar la mirada de Rin-

-Len verdad lo siento pero debemos terminar –Contesto Rin muy secamente-

Esas palabras hicieron que Len pusiera los ojos cuadrados  
…..

-Q. qu. Que? –Volvió a preguntar el chico realmente confundido y triste-

-Lo siento Len, pero ya no podemos seguir así –Contesto la chica de manera muy fría-

-Por favor Rin dame otra oportunidad, te prometo ser mejor novio, ya no ser tan celoso, pero por favor no me dejes! –Exclamo el chico que ya empezaba a soltar algunas lagrimas-

-Mira Len, realmente no quiero que esto acabe pero necesitamos romper antes de que rompas mi corazón –Dijo la chica sin encarar a Len pero con un tono de voz triste-

-P. pe. Ro, porque?! –Pregunto con muchas lagrimas-

Adiós Len –Fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de marcharse-

*Fin Flashback*

-  
-Dios mío! Rin por qué no te puedo dejar de amar! –Exclamo un chico de cabello rubio que lo tenía atado en una coleta baja-

Len solo estaba mirando el cielo su azul era muy similar a color de ojos de Rin, eso hizo que Len soltara un largo suspiro.

De pronto el chico sintió que algo tocaba su pie, era una pelota color azul, y más sorprendido quedo al ver a la pequeña niña que iba por el juguete.  
…..

-Emm, lo siento señor! –Dijo la pequeña niña de ojos color miel y cabello negro –

-*Se parece mucho a Rin* -Pensó el chico-

-Ah si no hay ningún problema! –Dijo con una cálida sonrisa-

-Rui, Rui! Cariño donde estas? –Pregunto una voz muy conocida para Len-

-*Rin?* -Volvió a pensar el rubio-

-Oh, Rui aquí estas me tenias muy preocupada – Dijo una chica rubia de 20 años y con cabello hasta la cintura-

-Rin, eres tú? –Pregunto el chico muy extrañado-

-Len? –Pregunto ahora la chica-

-El mismo –Contesto con tono nostálgico-

-Vaya, que milagro verte y dime que ha sido de tu vida? –Pregunto Rin intentado hacer tema de conversación-

-Sinceramente, no puedo hacer una vida si no está la persona que amo en ella –Contesto muy triste-

Rin solo bajo la cabeza sonrojada Len aun la quería y ella también a él.

-Y dime tu que has hecho de tu vida? –Pregunto ahora Len-

-Pues estoy felizmente casada, con dos hermosos hijos –Contesto algo triste-

-A si? Qué bueno me alegro por ti –Contesto el chico con una sonrisa falsa, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de tristeza-

-Si, mira ella es Rui mi hija menor –Dijo Rin presentando ala pequeña-

-Mucho gusto, y supongo que también tienes una varón, no es así? –Pregunto tristemente-

-Exacto! Es un hermoso rubio de ojos azules –Dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Así? -Pregunto con interés fingido-

-Su nombre es Len –Dijo la chica con la mirada hacia abajo-

Len se sonrojo en ese momento, ese niño tenía su nombre, se sentía feliz y a la vez triste.  
…

-Rin, puedo pedirte una favor? –Pregunto tímido el chico-

-Claro, adelante –Contesto-

Len tomo del brazo a Rin, acercándola y robándole un beso.  
…..

-Que fue eso? –Pregunto muy sonrojada la chica-  
-Creo que fue el beso de despedida –Contesto el chico igual de sonrojado-  
…

-Tal vez no tuvimos el mejor noviazgo, pero te pido una disculpa, por dañar tus sentimientos, por todas las peleas que tuvimos, por todas la mentiras que dije hace tiempo, por todo! Rin enserio no me he podido olvidar de ti, realmente te amo, pero es hora del adiós –Dijo Len con mucha nostalgia en su voz- Pero recuerda, si te sientes sola háblame, que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver.  
…

-Len, yo tampoco te he dejado de amar pero, es hora del adiós, pero también recuerda, que yo siempre de amare, y que todavía te seguiré amando cuando las luces se enciendan…

-Para nuestro intermedio –Dijeron ambos al unisonó-

-Adiós Rin –Dijo el rubio-

-Adiós Len –Dijo igualmente la chica-

Fin!


End file.
